DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Oroville Hospital is a private, nonprofit 153-bed acute care medical facility located in the rural northern California town of Oroville. Oroville Hospital?s Rural Internet Connection Grant proposes to install gateway equipment to connect Oroville Hospital?s existing token ring local area network to the Internet in order to provide high-speed Internet access, and E-mail communications. Activities proposed in this grant have three clear goals: 1. Provide rural physicians, midlevel practitioners such as nurse practitioners and physicians assistants, pharmacists, nurses, allied health professionals, and managerial staff at Oroville Hospital and its remote clinics with high-speed access to Internet-based information and library resources. 2. Establish secure electronic mail services within the hospital and its clinics, and improve and expand the availability of E-mail communications with outside resources, such as tertiary care centers, state agencies, and other sources of biomedical information. 3. Empower health professionals through training and education to incorporate state-of-the-art information technology into clinical information seeking behaviors, and to integrate Internet-based information and communication resources, such as NLM databases and E-mail, into everyday medical practice in support of patient care. In order to accomplish these goals, grant funds will be used not only to purchase and install gateway hardware and software, but to provide training classes and technical support to Internet users at the outset of the project and on an ongoing basis. The creation of an efficient enterprise-wide information system has been one of Oroville Hospital?s most longstanding strategic goals. Oroville Hospital is, therefore, committed to assuming all ongoing costs of managing the proposed Internet connection beyond the first project year.